User blog:DarthRyu/Return of Ryu's Fan Fictions!
Most of you might know that I enjoy writing fan fictions. So, starting Thursday, August 1, 2013, I will be starting up 3 new fan fictions just for yoooooooou. Shocking, right?! The first will be a new Story of Ryukos Subarashi. Now that I have more of a base to work with after drafting ideas, this will be the best biography of Ryukos Subarashi you will ever read, straight from the guy behind him! The second will be the Survivors of the Siege fan fiction, starring both members, allies, and rivals of the former squad. If you'd like to sign up, comment below with this information: *Name (Pretty Self Explanatory): *Were you a part of the Survivors?: *If yes, did you leave before the closing?: *If no, what squad are you currently in? : *If yes, what was your Squad Ranking? : *Homeworld (What planet you come from/live on in the Star Wars universe): *Appearance (What you look like, species, etc...Include a picture of your character): *Powers/Equipment (Your weapons and abilites that help you in combat): *Personality (How you act and what you are like): *Occupation (What you do for a living): *Role (How you'd like to be potrayed in the story and a bit of your origins. Please Include if I can kill you off or not. If you don't answer, I have full right to make you die as horribly as my mind can think of...MWAHAHAHA!): *Etc (Anything else you might want to tell me): The third is going to be an all-new version of Clone Wars Adventures Heroes, featuring heroes and villains from CWA. If you want to be a part of it, comment below the sign-up sheet for Survivors of the Siege, just minus the parts about squad membership. If you already signed up for Survivors of the Siege, you can either give me permission to use you in CWA Heroes or create an all new character, just in case. If you did not sign up for SOTS, you can send me a sign-up for SOTS, CWA Heroes, or both (in the same sign-up or two different ones), just make sure to specify. I have a list of people that signed up. If you are on the list, don't worry about. If you are not, send me a PM with the above information. Here is the list: Sign-ups for SOTS: *Ricus Skywalker *Davie Karczewski *Dark Carbon *Moxin Bulk *Melina Toxicflier *Rex Bacatapack *Kenko Dager *Stunner Dyrion *Larsonator *Randy Vos *Doctor Crane/Tristan (Silverdust) *Seth Darkwaver *Beastmaster Flaregleam *Vareel Kelvor *Gun Good *Darth Krat *Lucario Elric *Jysella Coldstalker Sign-ups for CWA Heroes: *Larsonator Thank you all for signing up! Schedule will be SOTS on Thursday, Story of Ryukos Subarashi on Friday, and CWA Heroes on Saturday. SOTS and CWA Heroes will be availabe on the CWA forums and on my fanfic page , while the Story of Ryukos Subarashi will only be on FanFic due to edgier content. I might also make a Marvel vs DC crossover and a possible WWE story, if you guys are interested. So enjoy once it comes! Category:Blog posts